the_nightmare_before_christmasfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Finklestein's Song
'''Dr. Finklestein's Song '''is a song that was sung in the game: The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge. This is sung during Jack Skellington's battle with Dr. Finklestein, who had his brain switched by the resurrected Oogie Boogie. Lyrics 1st verse Dr. Finklestein: This town has changed my boy, since you've been away. Without a Pumpkin King, it's Oogie Boogie's Way. Jack Skellington: Doctor, please! Oh, can't you see you're wrong? Dr. Finklestein: You were the king, but now you're nothing but prey. Oogie Boogie is back and he's planning to stay. Jack Skellington: It's a crazy web you're weaving. Oogie Boogie will soon be leaving. Doctor, please! It's not too late. Dr. Finklestein: All my machines will seal your fate. My lasers will slice you, my knives will cut deep. And when it's all over Sally, she will weep. Days of your good-natured mayhem are through. I'll tear up this town! and im starting with you! Dr. Finklestein: Well now my boy, it seems you lost your crown. In a few mere moments you be six feet in the ground Jack Skellington: Stop at once! Cant you see this is ubsurb? Dr Finklestein: No more Tricks, your friends are now your foes, and now this dance is nearing its close. Jack Skellington: All this people that you hurting. Oh good doctor its disconcerting. Doctor please! Your thinking is all wrong Dr Finklestein: In a moments finally you be gone. Jack Skellington: Your intention are evil, your thoughts are all bad, the thing that you work for is no more than a cad. When finally I get that foul brain out of you, you see no more foe, but a friend that is true 2nd verse Dr. Finklestein: This town has changed my boy, since you've been away. Without a Pumpkin King, it's Oogie Boogie's Way. Jack Skellington: Doctor, please! Oh, can't you see you're wrong? Dr. Finklestein: You were the king, but now you're nothing but prey. Oogie Boogie is back and he's planning to stay. Jack Skellington: It's a crazy web you're weaving. Oogie Boogie will soon be leaving. Doctor, please! It's not too late. Dr. Finklestein: All my machines will seal your fate. My lasers will slice you, my knives will cut deep. And when it's all over Sally, she will weep. Days of your good-natured mayhem are through. I'll tear up this town! and im starting with you! Dr. Finklestein: Well now my boy, it seems you lost your crown, in a few mere moments, you be six feet in the ground Jack Skellington: Stop at once! cant you see this is ubsurb! Dr. Finklestein: No more tricks. Your friends are now your foes, and now this dance its nearing its close Jack Skellington: All these people that you hurting, oh good doctor its disconcerting, Doctor please, your thinking is all wrong. Dr. Finklestein: In a moments finally you be gone!! Dr. Finklestein: My blades are now spinning, my creation are large, when they will toward you, there will no be no question whose in charge, if by some chance you survive the attack, there be many more. You better watch your back!!!! 3rd Verse Dr. Finklestein: This town has change my boy since you've been away. Without a pumpkin king, its Oogie Boogie's way. Jack Skellington: Doctor please! Oh, cant you see your wrong? Dr Finklestein: You were the King, but now your nothing but a prey. Oogie Boogie is back and is planning to stay. Jack Skellington: Its a crazy Web you weaving. Oogie Boogie will soon be leaving. Doctor, please! It's not too late. Dr. Finklestein: All my machines will seal your fate!!! My laser will slice you, my knives will cut deep. And when it's all over, Sally, she will weep. Days of your good-natured mayhem are through. I'll tear up this town! and im starting with you. Dr Finklestein: Well now my boy, it seems you lost your crown, in a few mere moments, you be six feet in the ground. Jack Skellington: Stop at once!! Can't you see this is absurd. Dr Finkelstein: No more tricks. Your friends are now your foes, and now this dance its nearing its close. Jack Skellington: All these people that you hurting, Oh good doctor its disconcerting, Doctor please, your thinking is all wrong. Dr. Finklestein: In a moments finally you be gone!!! Jack Skellington: You shoot and attack me, it rolls off my back. I'm not your enemy, I'm the Pumpkin King, Jack. When this is all over good friends we will be. You'll praise Oogie no more, you can take that from me. Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge Category:Songs